Skybright
by Hikasai
Summary: Hikaru has always been on the move with her mother. When she finally settles down, it's time to make some friends. But will she make more than a friend while she's there? Sora x OC Ratings may change.
1. Dark Clouds

Hello, everyone! Yay, a story, a story! I'm finally ready to make a commitment! This story will be so fun to write! I hope it will be fun to read, too. Anyways, I just want to thank those people who have read, reviewed, and favorited my NaminexSore story. I'm glad people liked it! I think maybe I'm a little too hard on myself.

Well, here's chapter one of my SoraxOC story! Enjoy!

I stared up at the building that loomed over me. This school had to be at least three stories tall…and it's as if dark clouds are looming over it.

Of course, it only appears that way to me.

Sometimes I hate myself…

People have always described me as a shy girl with black hair and green eyes that can see straight into your soul. But I think that I'm the kind of person that's shy around people I don't know, with my personality showing the more I know someone.

I sighed. Today is my first day at Kingdom High School in Twilight Town. Their soccer team, the Kingdom Hearts, is famous for being the sworn rival of the Organization XIII's.

I suppose that I should be glad that my mom didn't send me to Organization High. There have been a lot of charges brought up against the principal, Xemnas Dark. But somehow none of them ever made it to court.

The reason that I'm here is that my mom has to travel a lot. Within a month, I could switch schools three times. So she's taken it upon herself to make sure that I make some friends and finish high school in one spot. She gave me her pocket money, a credit card, and took off.

I caught people giving me weird looks. I must look funny, standing here staring at the school. My feet won't move, though. Finally, I suck in a huge gulp of air and run towards the school.

Great. More weird looks. But if I didn't run, I might not have been able to move. I stopped in front of the office as soon as I get there. Luckily it's right next to the door, so I wouldn't have to ask for directions. I slowly pulled the door open, and nearly jumped out of my skin as the principal leaped out. I don't remember his name, and I don't want to. He took too much interest in my mother. _That_ kind of interest.

"Here are your books! Sorry, but you don't have a locker yet! Here's your schedule! Tell your mom I said hi! Bye!" He darted back into the office and shut the door. It looked suspiciously like his shirt was unbuttoned.

I took a quick look at my schedule. I have:

!st Period- History, Room 207

2nd Period-Music, Room 308

3rd Period-English, Room 101

4th Period-Math, Room 400

5th Period-Gym, Room 203

6th Period- Lunch, Room 100

7th Period-Science, Room 102

8th Period-Spanish, Room 401

I headed off towards room 207. All of the books in my arms are a little heavy, but I'll manage.

Amazingly, I'm the first in class. I chose a seat near the back, where the shy people generally sit. I pulled out my songbook and, after glancing at the teacher, began to write. She seemed to be absorbed in something else, because she was ignoring me.

Gradually, the classroom filled up. I closed my songbook for now, and looked around at the people sitting in front and on the side of me. I saw girls giving me jealous stares, but I couldn't figure out a reason why.

The person in front of me was a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was talking to the person on my left, who was a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. She was doing most of the talking, but I could tell that he was enjoying himself.

The person on the right was looking longingly at the other two. He had spiky brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.

With a jolt, I realized that I'd taken his usual seat. I summoned my courage and spoke.

"Excuse me…do you want to switch?"

Luckily, he seemed to know that I was talking to him so I didn't need to repeat myself.

"Really?" His voice had a nice tone to it. I nodded sincerely. "Alright!" He jumped up. I stand up to switch, and as I went past him, our arms accidentally touched. There was something like a static shock between us, but it's wasn't quite the same. It didn't hurt. I ignored it, while the boy jumped a little. So he felt it too… The jealous glares intensified.

The girl next to me now had a sketchbook. She was drawing a picture of the classroom. I could recognize some of the people in it. She's good! I decided to take a chance. I tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me in surprise, dropping her pencil in the process. I could see now that she had blue eyes to go with her blond hair.

"Your sketch is really good." I told her. She looked away, then back at me, touching her ear apologetically, as if that ended any chance of us being friends.

[I see.] I signed with my hands.

Her mouth dropped open. [You know sign language?]

I smiled for the first time that day. [My name is Hikaru. What's yours?]

[Namine.] She looked as if she thought I might laugh.

[That's a pretty name! I like it!] I noticed that we were getting looks. I tried to ignore them.

When I lived on Destiny Islands, my mom thought that it would be fun for us to learn sign language. The next time we moved she forgot, but I practiced every day. It's good to be able to speak without using your voice.

[Thank you.] She was smiling too now. I hoped that we would be good friends.

[So, what classes do you have?] I asked her. She handed me her schedule, her blue eyes shining. I compared it with my own. I gave hers back once I was finished.

[We have this class, English, Lunch and Science together!]

[Great!] Namine hesitated. [Could you be my friend?]

[Of course!]

The teacher was calling the class to attention now, so we had to stop. We could always 'talk' later, though! She merely told the class my name, and didn't ask me to stand up. For me that's a good thing. She also told us that her name was Mrs. Reed. Apparently she was a new teacher here. She seemed nice at first, but as class continued, her personality became clear. She was a real grouch!

I noticed that Namine was fidgeting and not taking notes. I'd have to lend her mine later. Someone obviously forgot to tell Mrs. Reed that she was deaf.

Class seemed to drag on, until the bell finally rang. Next I have music, which is my favorite class. Namine has art next. Judging from her sketch, she's really good at it too.

Here we go…

So what did you think? Please review! I'll take any comments, good or bad! But before people ask, I did not name Hikaru after Utada Hikaru. Hikaru means bright.

Anyways…bye!


	2. Sora's POV

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Remember to review!~ I know this short, but it's meant to be. More later! I have several chapters of this story all written out in a notebook.

During class I almost fell asleep, but I was wide awake now.

I remembered when that girl's arm accidentally touched mine. I felt a shock, sort of. It wasn't static electricity. I've been shocked before, and this was different.

I wonder what it was?

Still, it was nice of her to switch with me. I got to talk to Riku and Kairi like usual. I've got Technology next Boring…

Better get going, then!


	3. Musical Notes

This time I was the last in class. The teacher saw me almost instantly, and headed my way. I tried not to let my eyes flick towards the ground.

"Ah, you must be Hikaru! My name is Mrs. Melody." She sounded nice. I liked her smile too; it was very sincere. It's kind of hard to hear her over the class, but I understand her next question clearly: "What instrument do you play, Hikaru?"

"Piano…" I hoped that she could hear me.

Apparently, she could, because she looked as happy as a bug in a rug. "Piano? Yes! We haven't had a piano player in ages!"

I began to like her a lot. "Um…the piano by the flutes, right?"

She nods and smiles. "Can you excuse me for a second?" She turns toward the rest of the class. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, NOW!" There is instant silence.

I really, really, liked this teacher.

"Yep, by the flutes. Right next to Kairi." The red-haired girl from first period raised her hand. I walked over slowly and sat down at the piano.

There was no discomfort there now. I felt oddly relaxed, like I belonged in this room.

Kairi leaned over to me. "My name is Kairi. It's nice to meet you, Hikaru."

I was a little shocked. "How do you know my name?"

She stuck out her tongue a little. "Well, the Mrs. Reed did introduce you in first period, and it's obvious that you're a new student."

I straightened my shoulders. I needed to be able to make friends. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Kairi."

"OK, time to start playing!" Mrs. Melody called in a sing-song voice. I think that Melody is a good last name for a music teacher. Kairi nodded at me and held her flute to her lips. I turned around to the piano, and glanced at the music on it. It seemed easy enough, with only a few different notes. I let my fingers glide to the right position.

The tempo wasn't very fast, and I kept up easily. I heard very few mistakes from most of the class, but the tubas were terrible. Mrs. Melody cut us off and spent the rest of the time teaching them. I whispered with Kairi. She was a very nice person, and I was surprised to find out that she and her two friends Sora and Riku were 'popular'. She told me that it wasn't their choice and the rest of the school labeled them.

When the bell rang, I shly said goodbye to Kairi and left.

Next…English. Bum, bum, bum, bummmm….

Actually, English wasn't all that bad. Just boring.

It was in room 205, with Mrs. Lees.

:::::

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy, and just got back from a trip. I'll try to update more often from now on.

I read the review about it being too short. I'm sorry, but I can't change that. It's easier for me this way, and takes less time to update. Besides, I try to end them all in good places, and if that cuts them short I can't help it.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Namine's POV

Next, I have English with Mrs. Lees. I'm more excited then usual because Hikaru will be there. I'm so happy that I finally have someone to talk to.

The hallways aren't very crowded, as I am running a little late. I pick up the pace a little bit.

This is one of those times when I think, 'Why did I come to a normal school, instead of a special school for people like me?'

Every time, I remind myself, why. I want to be around people without my problem Even if they don't accept me, I still want to be here.

I arrive just as the bell rings. Thee is an empty seat next to Hikaru, who is writing in a notebook. I saw her with this notebook in first period. I wonder what it is?

I respect her privacy, though. I won't ask until she tells me.


End file.
